Andes
Andes Gamari (nicknamed : Orilly) is a fictional character in Canvas Ranger created by Indra Setiawan (Intelman). He's a member of Hero Division , currently assigned in Support B Division . Aside of that, he's a professional gamer who attends and won many game competitions, especially computer games. Early Life Andes was born in January 30th 1994 in Jakarta . His parents are both professional graphic designers until present day. Andes is also the older brother of Sherly, who was later born in 1996. Both Andes and Sherly shares the same level of intelligence, proving their abilities to be able to achieve maximum score in tetris game. Both also scored great in school and were always staying on the first rank in classes. History and Interest in PC Gaming Andes began to grow interest in PC gaming since late 2004, upon realizing that the current computer he had was not powerful enough to run most of the new games at that time, like Far Cry , Doom 3 , and Half Life 2 . He then competes in various game competition in order to earn some money to upgrade his computer. Later on, he realizes that being a gamer is not even that bad and that he could maintain a steady income by attending game competitions. But this assumption later brought misunderstanding between him and people around him, including his parents. Andes, who was still in the 1st grade of Junior high school, started to skip classes, not attending examinations, bringing laptop into class then playing it, or even skipping the final school report announcement just for attending a game competition. Knowing this, his parents destroyed the personal computer Andes upgraded by his own money and beat Andes as a punishment for what he has done. At that time, Andes, kept hitting his head onto a wall because of a sudden mental depression. Gladly, Sherly was able to stop him from doing that, telling him not to giving up. Andes gathered his pieces and on the next semester of his study, he managed to achieve first rank again. He also managed to maintain balance between his gaming habit and his education, which unfortunately didn't last long. Andes completely got depressed for the second time after knowing that he didn't pass the final exam in the second year, thus brought his parents furious once more, then did the same thing like a year before. Seeing that his act would influence his younger sister, his parents seperated Andes and Sherly's room and moved Andes to another school as Sherly is now at the same grade as Andes. This time, Andes grew wild, thinking that school is nothing but an obstacle which prevents many kids to reach their dreams, and is no longer important to him since he could also learn from the internet. Although he's already registered in another school, Andes refused to attend classes anymore. Resulting in another consecutive failure for the next 3 years, which makes a total of 5 times failure in his education history, and of course, the same punishment was given over and over each year. Andes then decided to live in Urdhin's place since mid 2008 when he admitted that he couldn't take this anymore. This made Sherly felt guilty because she thought that their parents love are only going towards her. In late 2008, a gaming gadget company committee planned to held an endurance contest on midsummer 2009 in France , having the latest and most sophisticated gaming laptop ever created as the prize. Knowing its performance as well as being the only product in the world, Andes willing to enter the contest, which made him the youngest contestant in the contest (he was 15). However because Andes (as one of the contestant) did not met the passport requirements yet, the contest then held in Bali , Indonesia , instead of France. Andes then attended the competition in June 2009. The contest required the contestants to touch the sophisticated laptop for one week, the person with the most accumulated touch time, will won the contest. Unknown by Andes, at the same day, Sherly had a national science competition in Jakarta and she won the first place, also earning herself an academic acceleration in Cambridge University , Cambridge , England , due to her perfect score and answering the extra questions correctly. This made her parents deciding to leave Indonesia as they also had an international contract from England, also leaving Andes alone. Knowing this, Sherly argued with her parents but denied and instead being told that Andes has completely forget about them. However, while preparing for their move, the parents decided to wait for a month to see if Andes had really forget about them or not. Tragically, Andes, who determined to win the match by staying awake for almost a whole week and gathered enough time accumulation to defeat the other contestants, collapsed and fell into comatose for a month. The officials at first, tried to contact his parents but when one of the officials remembered that Andes told them not to call his parents whatever happen because they might try to destroy the prize achieved, they did not contact them. They also decided to stick the winner to Andes, unless Andes is confirmed dead because of this. Meanwhile, Sherly tried to call Andes a thousand times but didn't manage to get through because Andes's cellphone battery was out. In the end, the preparation of Sherly and his parents to leave Indonesia has done. They concluded that Andes has really forgot about them and told Sherly to delete Andes from his phone contact in front of their eyes. Sherly cried out loud, in the airport, and in the whole flight, feeling guilty because she thought that this all happened because of her, winning the academic acceleration. A month after the contest, Andes regained consciousness and back to a healthy condition. He then immediately flew back to Jakarta after he claimed the prize. Upon arrival on Jakarta, he checked his cellphone and found out that there were more than 8000 missed calls, almost all of them are from Sherly. He ran back to his home to find out what happened, discovering that the house, had been abandoned. Andes then called Sherly to ask what was going on. Sherly, now arrived in Cambridge, felt guilty about this. She could only apologize to Andes, which made him confused what to sorry about. Andes, despite of what happened, told Sherly that this has nothing to do with her so she won't hold any guilt, and tell that she should not stop and continue what she did because it is simply her way. Sherly then asked his last question of whether Andes hated her, which is a no for Andes. After that, their parents took her cellphone and bought her a new one which only provides local phone network, so Andes cannot call her anymore. Andes raged over his parents' decision. The laptop prize that he just won lends a power to Andes, converting all his rage into a massive energy forming a Red Ring of Death circle similar to a power button, also transform his clothing into an Indonesian junior high school uniform. Unable to control the power, Andes unleashed a heat ray, incinerating his house as he felt that his parents left nothing else but what he carried around at that time, so the house is also no longer needed. Andes then went back to Urdhin's place and Urdhin taught him to be wise in deciding things. Andes confused, but he learned from every experience he walked through all the time. Role on Canvas Ranger Feeling that he should no longer stay with Urdhin as it will financially burdens him, Andes decided to find a workplace which could accommodate their employees. He stumbled upon Canvas Ranger's website on the search engine, and it says they needed a new members and an accommodation is also reserved for them. He accepted the job and saw that as a chance to help others to maintain their leisure by playing computer games and later on, he planned to open a game center so he could gain a more steady income rather just attending contests. He applied for the Hero Support B Division, along with Efiria, Jin Hyuk, Medley, and Natasa. Andes doesn't actually care the true intention of Hero side of Canvas Ranger, to eliminate every artblock. Thus earns him relatives from both Hero and Villain side of Canvas Ranger. Andes is a handy PC repairman and an upgrader on the team. On the battlefield, he tends to support rather than dive into the fight and will only fight if physically damaged or someone damaging one of his gaming equipments. Appearance and Personality Originally, he has a black hair which he dyed blue in 2006. He also has a blue eyes since he's not purely an Indonesian descendant. Earlier time in Canvas Ranger, Andes is always seen on his junior high school uniform all the time, wearing a light blue hat facing backwards, leaving some of his hairs hanging in front of his face, and a pair of gaming gloves. Lately, he became more fashionable, with a rather uncertain various outfits. Andes took his hat off while sleeping. Andes is a confident person, straightforward, and humorous person. He easily forgives people and never held a grudge inside of him, with exception of his parents who left him. Andes is the type of person who always offer a resolution through a game rather than actually fighting. However, once he got angry, he's just like a lion ready to leap onto his prey. He loves her sister, Sherly so much as a brother. He's good in maintaining relationships with friends. However, he's determined but also hardheaded which sometimes made people misunderstood him. His basic principle changed after he didn't make it at the second year as a junior high school student. He sees school as a nonsense formality and hated the current education system, where score determines everything. He mainly blamed the UAN (Ujian Akhir Nasional or National Final Exam) as the reason why education in Indonesia has never been really in a good advance, and that becoming a waste of human potential. Andes has a catchphrase or trademark, he often says "oh really?" (usually typed as "orly?" or "orilly?" when he chats via internet) when responding a confusing arguement or a statement. Abilities Andes got 2 abilities, attack and support. He rarely attacks, providing support on the battlefield with his games is his main ability. But in the war between the second generation of CR Hero and Villain divisions, he's forced to put his offensive stance since all the enemies keeps physically attacking Andes. Andes, who hates being hitted, unleashes his unforeseen ability. Eye of Sauron This is Andes henshin form Being deserted by his parents, who also took his sister away, Andes put a curse on himself. Upon regreting that he should've spend more time with his younger sister, he learned that he should not miss anymore precious moments. Somehow, it seems that God has granted his wish. Thus, in an instant, he receive this power of disgrace, increasing his brain potential, as well as muscle (physical) power and reflex, allowing Andes to see everything else as if the time goes by slowly. The effect of the Eye of Sauron increasing Andes's physical strength has been oftenly witnessed by Urdhin. Since Urdhin often got caught in a fight with a motorcycle gang, as his junior, Andes always helps him. Andes is able to lift a single Harley Davidson in each of his hands with this power. However, the effect of Eye of Sauron increasing Andes's mental ability has never been seen before, but only one person has personally experienced it. It's Devina who had his rubiks bomb solved in under 3 seconds and since Andes promised to show her the secret, there it goes. Devina then asks if there's any side effect in using the power, but Andes refuses to answer. Sauron Points Sauron Points are points accumulated from supporting teammates on the battlefield. It is basically a rage points though it forms over Andes's rage and anger over something. Sauron Points are used when using EOS and its abilities. Andes can hold up to 75SP. Attack The ability to increase Andes's overall performance is called the Eye of Sauron. Using Eye of Sauron will cost Andes 25 SP (Sauron Points), Andes cannot enter the state of EOS if he has less than 30 SP. Detailed Attack Statistics : *While unleashing the Eye of Sauron, Andes gains extra 23.5% HP *The Eye of Sauron logo on the top right of the screen marks that Andes has activated his EOS ability. *Andes got 3 aditional status. Strength increase, agility increase, and intelligence increase. *The hand logo represents the strength increase. Multiplying Andes's strength by +700%, allowing Andes to lift up to around 400 Kg each hand. *The brain logo represents the intelligence increase. Multiplying Andes's intelligence by +200%, allowing Andes to think more in less time. On Andes perspective, it will seems as if Andes is entering slow-motion because his brain processing ability has been increased. *The running logo represents the agility increase. Multiplying Andes's agility by +200%, allowing Andes to move more in less time and gains a swift reflex. Combined with the intelligence increase and Andes will move like Nightcrawler from X-Men. General Attacks : *'Brutal Blow : '''Combining his agility and strength increase, Andes can strike a devastating punch at a speed as fast as 150MPH. (consumes 5 SP) *'Harley Strike :' Andes lifts a heavy object weighing as much as 400 Kg on each hand and strike the opponent with a devastating power as fast as 150MPH and as much weight as 800 Kg. (consumes 15 SP) *'Red Ring of Death :' Actually a magic power, drawn over Andes's rage over something. A concentrated and controlled heat which can be shot as a heat ray, instantly incinerating whatever it passes. At the peak of his hatred and rage, the heat is equal to a magma. (consumes 25 SP) Support Support stance simply means... support. No attacks, but helping teammates throughout the battlefield. Support stance is required in order to regain SP (Sauron Points) quickly and re-enter state of EOS if needed. Andes will operate his sophisticated laptop and converts the whole battlefield into datas which can receive input datas from another game being played by Andes. Depend on what game Andes play, the effects given to his teammate(s) will vary. '''General Support Games :' *'First Person Shooter (FPS) :' Increase a targetted teammate's accuracy, agility, and reflex by +50%. (revives 1 SP per use) *'Real Time Strategy (RTS) : '''Increase a targetted teammate's intelligence, communication, and coordination by +50%. (revives 1 SP per use) *'Role Playing Game (RPG) : Increase all teammate's status by +20%. (revives 1 SP per use) *'Racing Game : '''Increase a targetted teammate's movespeed, agility, and stamina by +50%. (revives 1 SP per use) *'Fighting Game : Increase a targetted teammate's strength and attack status by +50%. (revives 1 SP per use) *'Puzzle / Platform Game :' Increase a targetted teammate's intelligence and reflex by +50%. (revives 1 SP per use) *'Horror Game :' Summons dark and creepy aura, decrease nearby enemies concentration and morale by +20%. (revives 1 SP per use) *'Life Simulation Game :' Heal teammates. (revives 1 SP per use) Backpack Andes backpack contains : *'Laptop :' Needed to play and support teammates. *'Headset : '''Can be used in both Attack and Support Stance When used during Support stance, will increase the amount of SP revived when using support game by +1. But will reduce the effect of the support status given by -50%. (For example, normally using Fighting Game onto a teammate will increase its strength and attack status by +50%. But when headset is equipped during support, it will only increase by +25%) When used during Attack stance, will decrease the amount of SP used when using attack skill by -2SP. But will reduce the EOS effect by -50% (For example, normally EOS will give +700% Strength, +200% Agility, and +200% Intelligence. But when headset is equipped during EOS, it will only give +350% Strength, +100% Agility, and +100% Intelligence) *'Games : '''These are required in order to support. Andes will have to keep them from being destroyed. If the enemy happens to attack Andes's backpack or laptop and managed to damage the game(s), the spesific game(s) will no longer able to be used. Andes will have to buy the new one if one of the games is destroyed in the battlefield XD Other Abilities Andes proved to be an excellent PC repairman. Several Andes relatives are often asking Andes to repair his PC or laptop. Andes is also a good upgrader. He upgraded Natasa's head attachments and attached a high intensity flashlights able to inflict a temporary blindness to anyone who see it directly. He also attached a GPS and a tracker to track Natasa's well being, and also helps Natasa in navigation. Ability Source The source of Andes's power is coming from Andes's laptop incarnation. A demon named Sauron whose soul possesses Andes during EOS. Lately, the demon itself appears in form of something similar to snake, resembling demon or devil. Despite of its well-being as a demon, Sauron is friendly, cute, and loyal. Andes then registered it as his pet. From now on, Sauron will likely be living outside and will only return into Andes's laptop whenever Andes needed to use the EOS. Sauron possesses the same ability as Andes's EOS form since its the original owner of the power, with an exception of intelligence increase since Andes got a human brain which superiority is beyond Sauron's level of intelligence. Canvas Ranger War Andes provided support to the 9th Division. Silently, Andes organizes the whole division and determines their presence in the 2nd generation CR War. Through so many calculations and predictions, he accurately predicted where the Villain leader , Gaoh, and the Villain co-leader Rast will lay their support at. He managed to call Mazo to help the 9th Division although the overall outcome didn't end good to the 9th Division due to lack of support from the 9th Division members themselves. Another reason that he helped the 9th Division is because of the presence of Falleci. Since she's able to disrupt both Efiria and Medley's mind through evil melody, Andes had to work double in supporting, as well as distracting Falleci from directly wounding his teammates. He went EOSed and fired several shots of Red Ring of Death which caused severe damages to the surrounding places. Forced Gaoh, the leader of the Villain, to do an extra work in cleaning up the stadium as the punishment for losing the war. Notable Relations *Byakuya : Andes's senior, she's been a friend of Andes since 2005. Byakuya cares about Andes and sometimes gave him advises although Andes often just skip it out. *Devina : The girl whom Andes fell in love with. But Andes is just too afraid to confess his true feeling towards her. However, he never gives up and still trying to do a small approach to Devina. Andes tells that she should smile more because it seems that he never saw Devina smile before. Andes often allowing Devina to borrow his laptop. *Efiria : She's on the same division with Andes. Being a half demon and half angel, Efiria has a gloomy past. Since Andes never see her smiling, Andes became afraid that her demonic side will turn dominant. Because of that, Andes often borrowed his laptop to Efiria in hope that she will smile and that would maintain balance between her angelic and demonic side. *Fara : A manager and shopkeeper of SD Supershop, the place where Andes purchases games and gaming gears. Like Byakuya, he's been a friend of Andes since 2005. *Medley : The alien from another universe who got interested in Andes's game soundtracks. Andes and Medley exchanges musics and as a gift, Andes gave a special Hatsune Miku album which can turn Medley into Hatsune Miku Combat Form. *Sherly : Andes's younger sister. Probably the most important person to Andes so far. He never blamed her for anything happened even though she felt guilty about it. Few of Andes's savings are for her education fees. *Tanuki : A member of Villain side whom Andes hired to shapeshift into Sherly. Andes then, indirectly (although not actually) reunited with Sherly after a year without communication. He gave Tanuki some cash, a game, and some foods as a payment. *Urdhin : Man of the wise, he's the one who taught Andes how to act properly based on wisdom and thorough thinking. Andes lived with Urdhin since 2008 but left in 2010 as he felt that he would become a financial burden if he stayed further. Urdhin also serves as Andes's sparring partner, to improve Andes's close combat skill. Trivia *Andes's name is based on Andes Mountain Range , the longest continental mountain range in the world. His surname "Gamari " is derived from 2 words, "game" and "mari". In Indonesian, "mari" has a meaning of inviting like "come on" or "let's..". It is unknown why their parents are giving this name while in the end they don't like Andes's gaming habit at all. *His in game nickname "Orilly" is derived from a famous internet meme , "O rly?" *His henshin form, Eye of Sauron, and one of his attacks, Red Ring of Death, are based on actual X-Box 360 technical error. *He has a crossgender form, her name is still Andes but her nickname is changed to "Miss Orilly" *Andes is a fan of Hatsune Miku . He collects some Hatsune Miku figurines, but always being kept inside his bag, except for the Hachune Miku keychain which he hangs on one of the bag's zipper. He also collects Hatsune Miku musics and games. *Most of his current gaming gadget names are derived from "Logitech " into "Loejitak". References #The creator of Andes, Intelman's deviantart Homepage http://intelman.deviantart.com/ #Andes Relation Journal http://intelman.deviantart.com/journal/32455134/ #Andes Character Explanations http://intelman.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d2iuxpf #Andes Eye of Sauron Explanations http://intelman.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d2pptdx #Andes Abilities Explanations http://intelman.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d2tl467 #Canvas Ranger Homepage http://canvas-ranger.deviantart.com/